


Summertime Fun

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Community: spnkink_meme, Extremely Underage, First Kiss, Happy Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really likes his neighbor, summer, running around naked, and sex. Especially sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Fun

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction and is not intended to defame or offend anyone. This never happened and I'm not claiming it did or anything about any relationships mentioned.
> 
>  **Written for:** [This prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/79997.html?thread=29536125#t29536125)
> 
> Un-beta'd, (Mentions bestiality and multiple partners. Does not go into detail with either. Also mentions het and cunnilinguis, again without great detail.)

Seven-year-old Jensen is happy. School is over and the warm weather was finally here. To be honest, he hated fall and winter. They were no fun. It is getting colder, the adults would not play with him, and he had to wear clothes. Which always made him feel bound.

He hated the clothes most of all, but he knew without them he could actually get hurt and/or die in the cold. Therefore, he tolerated them in the colder months. He loved Texas, it was warmer there longer than his pen pals up north were, but he thought he would enjoy Hawaii (or somewhere like it.)

There he would be able to go naked all the time and the adults even played with the kids when they were at school. Which was nice. Although Ahe had told him of the adults letting, the animals play as well and he was not sure he would enjoy that. Then again, he might; he really liked cock after all.

Ahe talked about the boy dogs mounting and knotting his ass. He had told him the first few times were painful, but it was enjoyable after that and he even preferred the dogs’ large knots to human cocks. Ahe was an advanced player though. He took his first cock at three and his first knot at four. Jensen had only taken his first cock at six and well… they were just more conservative in Texas. 

It wasn’t his fault. Texas had set the Minimum Age Limit to five and he had been very sick that year. Which made most young players sigh, but Jensen knew that his state was just trying to keep him safe. Unlike some of the more backward places that were, letting children play with adults right after they were born and that was not right. Really, even he knew the minimum federal age limit was three and that babies could (and most often would) die from playing with an adult too soon.

It was simple really. From birth until three kids were allowed to play with other kids and small toys. Usually kids age 5-9 helped by playing with them. Teaching them to suck and take small things down below. In fact the older kids were encouraged to teach the babes so the parents were free to do parent stuff.

However, they did allow adults to use baby toys on babies if there were no other children around. Which was practically unheard of in this day and age, but it did happen. Once kids were at the age of play (in their state/country) then they were open to any clean adult. Infected children had a special brand and adults with that same brand could play with them. Clean adults could play with them as well, but they were required to be marked and remain marked for seven years after their last encounter with the child. If they were tested and were clean, then the state removed the mark. However, if they were infected, then it meant getting a brand.

Jensen was disease free, thankfully, and without a brand. Therefore, anyone clean was allowed to play with him as long as he was well and they were careful not to overly hurt him. Some pain was allowed, but no blood, cutting, or breaking bones.

The one man that made him bleed last year had been beaten to death in the street by the passing adults and poor Jensen had not able to play for 6 weeks while he healed. Which really made him sad. He likes playing with the adults. They made him feel good and always gave him hugs and treats for being a good cock warmer. The news made a big deal of the incident, but they only showed the dead man’s face and gave his name. Jensen was protected by law. The man’s family publically disowned him and then his body had been left in the desert for the animals to tend to. The people who beat the man were heralded as heroes and Jensen could agree with that.

After a few days, a different story popped up and things returned to normal, but he would get lonely and he was envious of his friends who were allowed to play with all the nice adults. His neighbor was nice though. While he was hurt, his neighbor, Jared, came over every day and let him lick and suck his lollipop until he healed and Jensen even managed to earn to deep throat the large cock. Thankfully, Jared really liked him and still came over every day thereafter too.

Girls were allowed play with the grown men until their first bleeding. Then they must only play with other girls, take special pills, make the man wear a special coat on his cock, or just stay at home and watch the other kids play. Jensen was very happy he was a boy. He could bounce on men’s laps for the rest of his life if he wanted to… and he was certain he did want to.

He was really looking forward to today. He knew Jared would be off work by the time he got home from school and shed himself of his horrid clothes. The school would not allow them to take their clothes off at school (and by extension the bus), but he knew that several teachers were looking forward to going home today too. However, the school was kind of mean because they made all the kids ride a bus home on the last day of school. Something about the wait making it all that more exciting. Honestly, Jensen would rather not wait. He would rather play all the time because some of his teachers were super-hot.

Mr. Collins had hugged him (while groping his ass) and promised Jensen a home visit this year. Jensen liked Mr. Collins almost as much as Jared, but Jared was bigger and Jensen knew he liked big men… a lot. Well, at least school had allowed all of the children to use the last hour of school to get ready for the summer. He knew many of his friend’s mommies and daddies were just waiting for their children to get off the bus. After all, they liked to play too. Most of the parents were law abiding and only played with kids during special holidays (like the child’s birthday or Christmas) and of course during the spring and summer.

Jensen’s daddy had died shortly after he was born (a hit and run over… a boy, Jensen had heard whispers of it being for William) and mommy told him she had no use for him during play time, though he knew that she like to play with William from next door, but William was a big boy and 14 now. Jensen knew William was much larger than he was and most Mommies liked that.

Well, Jensen had seen William and his Mommy playing and it looked like too much work for his taste. Jensen had tried playing with women, but he didn’t enjoy it all that much. Their caves tasted weird, he got hair in his teeth, and they complained that his stick wasn’t long enough to make them happy. Which wasn’t Jensen’s fault, he was just a little boy. Not that it mattered to him. He much preferred to bounce on men’s laps.

When the bus finally arrived at his house, Jensen walked calmly off with the kids in his neighborhood, and looked around. He could see three men looking at the bus with longing in their eyes and they were all wearing their play pants. Women were looking too, but thankfully, none of them was looking at him.

He bit his lip as he made his way inside where he saw his mommy getting into her play clothes. William had agreed to be her toy exclusively this year. That had made her happy and Jensen was happy for the both of them.

“You’re running a bit late. Did the bus driver stop to play?” his mother asked as she sprayed perfume on herself.

“You know they aren’t allowed to do that. Little Kevin got sick though. It’s his first year playing and the big boys were scaring him with tales of blood and pain. Mr. Morgan had to cuff them around their head and tried to calm Kevin down. He epically failed. I tried to help though. I told him that the big kids were just picking on him and then I told him what happened to that tramp last year. He calmed down after that.”

“That was nice of you. William wasn’t one of them scaring him, was he?” concern coloring her voice. She didn’t like bullies.

“No, he told them to back off. Oh… he said he would be here in 15 minutes. I’ll be next door playing. Jared was waiting for me when I got off the bus.”

“It’s so nice of him to take time out of his busy schedule to play with you. Hey, he asked me to see if you would play with him exclusively next year. Well, almost exclusively. He would let you play with the other adults when you go to work with him and when he is having a party, but you wouldn’t be allowed to go play outside and let just anyone play with you and you will be spending your nights with him too.”

“I thought exclusive play didn’t happen until you were ten.”

“Or if you are asked a year in advance and agree to it,” his mother reminded him as she put her special lotion on and in her cave.

Jensen scrunched up his nose. “I forgot.”

“That’s why I reminded you. You don’t have to decide right away. You can play all summer before you decide. I will say; I would do it if I were you. Jared is a nice man and you like playing with him. I bet he’ll let you sleep with him inside you all night long and I know that is one of your fantasies,” she said with a laugh.

“I’ll think about it,” Jensen said with a blush; he finally rid himself of the last of his clothes, he gave his mom a quick kiss on her cheek, and made his way outside. He passed a very happy William on his way out and nodded to the older boy. Yeah, he did not want to ever see his mom having sex again… ever. He was thankful that he had only played with a woman once. Now he only has to say a word and the women leaves him alone.

He made his way over to Jared’s house and grinned as the older man swept him up in the air and landed a kiss on his slightly open mouth. That was new. None of the other adults had ever done that to him before.

While Jared’s tongue was busy mapping the young boy’s mouth, his fingers were moving in and out of Jensen’s prepared hole. His large fingers made the boy moan in need. 

Jensen knew what Jared wanted (and needed), he could feel the hard bulge with his knees. Careful not to pull away, the young boy reached down and opened the front flap of Jared play pants. Which caused them both to moan louder.

“Gods, how I have missed this,” Jared moaned as he turned Jensen around and swiftly shoved his cock into Jensen’s fluttering hole. "Fuck, you're always so tight in the spring. You feel like a fucking virgin babe. Shit, your ass is hugging my cock so nicely. I bet you missed this, didn't you? Did you miss having my cock fuck you open baby boy?"

"Yeah, missed it," Jensen whined in answer. It had been two months since Jensen had a cock in him. However, he did consider himself lucky to be born during the winter months.

"Not going to last long this time sweetheart. Pump your baby cock so I can feel your ass hug my cock tighter," Jared ordered as he pumped in and out of Jensen faster and harder.

Little Jensen barely touched his cock before he came, spurting out his clear fluid on the grass below. Jared moaned and stilled as his own orgasm was pulled from his body. Jensen loved the feeling the warm spunk painting his insides. It always made him feel special.

After Jared's breathing evened out, as he finally pulled Jensen off his (still) semi-hard cock and set him back down on his feet.

"We should go to the park and talk. Yeah, let's go to the park. It sounds like a fun place to play today. Especially with the sun shining. We can play under the trees. You can suck my lollipop and maybe someone will want to play with your bottom too. Would you like that?" Jared asked as closed the front flap of his play pants, and then he took Jensen's hand and started to walk toward the park.

The young boy smiled as he felt Jared's spunk run down his thighs. Yeah, the park sounded like lots of fun, he especially loved the swings and stands. He really wanted to suck Jared’s lollipop while his hole was painted inside again. He smiled wider as he felt his hole twitch. Yeah, he was really happy today and he was seriously considering Jared’s exclusive offer. After all, he did enjoy the man’s cock and his sense of fun.

~Fin~


End file.
